


Bubbles and Vampires

by wolftea



Series: Valduggery Oneshots [5]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/M, Valduggery - Freeform, originally written in 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolftea/pseuds/wolftea





	Bubbles and Vampires

Valkyrie sat in Skulduggery's bath, staring glumly at the bubbles that glistened in front of her. She tried lifting her left leg, hissed in pain and gave up.

She had a dislocated knee, punctured lung, broken arm, three fractured ribs and not one, but two black eyes.

Valkyrie hated Vampires.

Nye had run her a bath full of ointments and healing properties. Valkyrie had to admit the swelling on her knee had gone down a little and she could breathe a lot easier.

But no amount of the Doctor's magic tricks would improve her mood.

She was gingerly prodding her ribs when she heard the door open.

"Hey!" She called out, "Go away."

Skulduggery walked in and looked at her. She glowered at him, thankful the bubbles were covering her bruises. He took off his hat, and slid down the wall 'til he was seated on the bath mat.

Valkyrie scowled at him.

"It's not my fault." He protested, throwing up his hands.

"You fell off a bridge, leaving me to deal with three full-fledged Vampires." Valkyrie was hissing again, but not because of the pain.

"And I am very sorry about that, but I didn't fall off the bridge. You pushed me."

"I was thrown into you by a vampire. I don't think that counts as me pushing." Valkyrie said between gritted teeth. "You should have caught me." She added grumpily.

Skulduggery tilted his head at her but said nothing. Valkyrie continued to scowl and stare at the bubbles. She tried lifting her knee again but it was still too swollen. She growled in both pain and frustrating. Skulduggery scooted over to the side of the bath, resting his elbows on the side, head in his hands.

"Nye's done a good job," he admitted reluctantly, "You were half dead when they found you."

Valkyrie looked at him. "When they found me? Where were you?"

He cocked his head. "I had to finish off the Vampires," he said proudly. Then he faltered. "Well. A Vampire. You dealt pretty well with other two."

Valkyrie grinned. "You're impressed aren't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm disappointed. Valkyrie Cain can only handle two Vampires. Pathetic."

Valkyrie was still grinning, her face inches his from his.

"Admit it, and maybe I'll let you join me." She pressed her lips to his teeth.

His hand went to the back of her neck, pulling her closer. Valkyrie, forgetting her injured knee, tried to kneel and barked in pain. Skulduggery supported her weight immediately, shaking his head at her.

"You're so besotted with me you forget your injuries."

"Shut up." She half whimpered.

"I'd be embarrassed too. And you're going to get my suit wet." He said, shaking his head and lifting her effortlessly out of the bath.

"You're a moron." She whispered, covered in bubbles as Skulduggery carried her to bed.


End file.
